xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
3000 B.C. *Apocalypse (as En Sabah Nur) assembles the pyramids in Ancient Egypt. 1832 *James Howlett is born. 1845 *John Howlett, James' stepfather, is killed by Thomas Logan. *James Howlett's mutation starts to manifest. *James kills Thomas Logan, his biological father. *James and his half-brother Victor run away. 1859 *Charles Darwin publishes "On the Origin of Species", introducing that genetic evolution allows adaptation over time to produce organisms best suited to the environment. 1861-1865 *James and Victor fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1866 *Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants. 1869 *Johann Friedrich Miescher extracts what comes to be known as DNA from the nuclei of white blood cells. 1900 *Hugo de Vries, Erich von Tschermak, and Carl Correns independently rediscover and verify Mendel's theories, marking the beginning of modern genetics. 1909 *Wilhelm Johannssen, a Danish botanist, invents the term "gene" to describe the biological unit of heredity. 1915 *The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly. 1917-1918 *James and Victor fight for the US Army in WWI. 1927 *Hermann J. Muller demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations. 1932 *Charles Xavier is born. 1941 *The term "genetic engineering" is first used by Danish microbiologist A. Jost. 1944 *Oswald Avery, Colin MacLeod, and Maclyn McCarty show that DNA can transform the properties of cells - thus clarifying the chemical nature of genes. *While imprisoned at the Auschwitz concentration camp, Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers start to manifest. *Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme meet each other as children in Xavier's mansion. Raven is soon adopted as Charles' foster sister. June 6th *Logan and Victor participate in the D-Day Invasion, serving in the 29th Infantry Division. 1945 *Logan transfers from Europe to the Pacific by this time. Prior to August 9, he is imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki. August 9th *Logan saves Ichirō Yashida's life during the Nagasaki explosion. 1949 *Erik Lehnsherr visits America for the first time and sees the Statue of Liberty. Sometime between 1949 and 1962, Erik returns to Europe, disillusioned with America's image as the land of "tolerance and peace". 1953 March *James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. 1959 *Emma Frost joins the Hellfire Club. *William Stryker Jr. begins his work on mutants. 1962 *A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations. *Erik Lehnsherr begins his personal vendetta against Sebastian Shaw. *Charles Xavier earns Ph.Ds in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology at Oxford University. *Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club coerce the U.S. military to put missiles in Turkey. Later on, they coerce the Soviet military to put missiles in Cuba. *The X-Men are formed at the CIA's Division X facility. *Emma Frost is captured by Xavier and Lehnsherr. October 28th *Sebastian Shaw is killed by Erik Lehnsherr. *Lehnsherr, now known as Magneto, forms his first Brotherhood of Mutants. November 20th *John F. Kennedy's address regarding the Cuban Missile Crisis is broadcasted in the week of Thanksgiving. *Charles Xavier plans to establish a school and sanctuary for mutants. 1963 *Sometime during this year, Jason Stryker is born. July *Azazel and Angel are killed by Project WideAwake. November 22nd *Raven Darkholme assassinates John F. Kennedy with the assistance of Erik Lehnsherr. 23rd *The 'Bent Bullet' was taken as evidence. *"Free Magneto" movement. 1964 February 4th *President Johnson noted in a closed-door meeting with the Warren Commission that their prime suspect - Lehnsherr - was in custody. 11th *A private trial against Erik Lehnsherr takes place. *Erik Lehnsherr is found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiring to assassinate Kennedy. He is sentenced to two consecutive life sentences in a federal correctional facility. 1965 *Charles Xavier opens the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. 1967 *Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries. *Trask Industries develops artificial limbs. 1969-1971 *While serving in Vietnam, Victor kills a senior officer, and Logan defends him from retaliating soldiers. The two are arrested and are eventually sent to be executed by a firing squad. However, their regenerative healing abilities prevent them from being killed. *Logan and Victor meet William Stryker and join Team X. 1971 *Trask Industries B3-VXC Archival Footage is filmed. 1972 *18 1/2 minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Richard Nixon is erased, causing an investigation. 1973 *Logan quits Team X. *The first genetically modified organism is created - a simple bacterium. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' **Mystique spares Trask at White House. *Mark I Sentinels are created. Between 1973 and 1996, Trask produces 8,732 Mark I Sentinels for the governments of the United States, China, Russia, Israel, Saudi Arabia, France, India and the United Kingdom. 1974 May 18th *Congress passes the HCA (Homeland Containment Act), deploying Sentinels to the top 5 most densely populated cities in the U.S. 1975 *Charles Xavier appears in Washington, D.C. in a private closed session to plea for mutant freedoms. 1977 *Sanger, Gilbert and Maxam sequence DNA for the first time. *Jean Grey befriends Annie Malcolm. *Pietro Maximoff causes World Record scandal, causing althetic officals to ban mutants from competing in professional sports 1979 *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' **Victor hunts down and kills former members of Team X. **Weapon X and Weapon XI programs. March 28 *Logan loses his memory. 1983 *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' 1984 *Popular televangelist Minister Bob Bell calls mutants "God's Curse". 1985 *Charles and Erik visit Jean Grey. 1986 *Peter Rasputin, later known as Colossus, is born. *Chernobyl disaster causes many babies born to develop mutations. 1988 *Mutants protest at Berlin Wall in Germany and East Germany made mutant zone. 1989 *Trask Industries and FBI unveil a way to identify mutants using DNA from crime scenes. Trask Industries, off the record, uses the DNA to build Mutant Registry, with plans to sell the information to weathly world governments. 1991 *South Africa becomes a safe haven for mutants. 1994 *Genetically engineered food products enter the US market. *The Zapatista resistance, aided by mutant freedom fighters, engage the Mexican government in Southern Mexico. 1996 *A failed 'mutant cure' experiment fails when animal testing goes wrong, causing Mad Cow Disease. *Warren Worthington III's mutation begins to manifest. 2000 June 26th *The HGP (Human Genome Project) and Celera Genomics announce that they have finished the "first draft" (over 90%) of the Human Genome Sequence. The project endeavors to map the human genome down to the nucleotide level and to identify all present genes. 2001 *Trask Industries announces that Camp X-Ray will be built at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba as a mutant detention camp. 2003 *Scientists with the HGP publish the first complete map of the human genome. 2005 *''X-Men.'' 2006 *''X2: X-Men United.'' *''X-Men: The Official Game.'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand.'' 2008 *U.S. erects a wall at the Mexican border. 2009 *Mutant Inhibitor collar is introduced after escapes from Camp X-Ray. 2010 *Trask Industries occupies Xavier Mansion. 2011 *Angel killed by Sentinels during an Occupy Wall Street march on the Xavier Mansion. 2012 *Blink breaks 30 mutants out of Trask prison camps. 2013 *Trask Laboratories unveils groundbreaking ability to create a hybrid gene with mutant DNA. *''The Wolverine.'' *Mark X Sentinels announced. 2015 *Professor X and Magneto meet Wolverine at an airport. *Beast is killed by Human Majority protesters. 2018 *Dr. Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a method of growing synthetic stem cells. *Bishop forms the Free Mutants organization. 2023 *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 2030 * If propagated without limit, mutation may result in the eradication of the homo sapien species by 2030. Continuity Errors *In X-Men, Charles tells Logan that he met Erik when he was 17 years old. In X-Men: First Class, they met when they were in their early 30's. *In X-Men, Charles doesn't know why he can't find Erik with Cerebro while in X-Men: First Class he witnesses the effects of the helmet. *The X-Mansion in X-Men: First Class is not the same as the original building in the original trilogy. However, it can be assumed that it was renovated and expanded to serve as a school. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Moira MacTaggert is seen as a British doctor while in X-Men: First Class, she is seen as an American CIA agent. Videos thumb|306px|left Category:Organization Category:Infomation Category:Items